<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sink, sinking, sunk by ictus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535406">sink, sinking, sunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus'>ictus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is to be his penance, then Bruce is all too willing to repent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Robot Rainbow 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sink, sinking, sunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts">darlingargents</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a throwback to your WR Red request for <i>Under the Red Hood</i>. On the off-chance you were requesting the film and not the comic, you should know that during the final showdown in the Narrows, the scene where Bruce throws the Batarang plays out differently. In the film it hits Jason's gun, while in the comic it hits him in the throat—which I think we can all agree is fifty times more dramatic and at least several shades sexier. So when I saw the prompt <i>tracing scars during sex,</i> I knew where I had to go with this one.</p><p>Thank you to Salazarastark for the speedy beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after all this time, Bruce still hasn’t figured out what this means.</p><p>(Jason’s heavy weight on top of him, pushing him into the concrete. Jason’s breath hot on his face, whispering promises of filth and violence. Jason’s hands on his body, stripping him of his armour and leaving him bare.) </p><p>Bruce’s restless mind can’t put the pieces together no matter how hard he tries. If Jason is a mystery to be solved then his motivations are his biggest unknown variable. As a criminal, his motives are simple. But as Jason—</p><p>(“Fuck,” he gasps as he slowly sinks down onto Bruce’s cock. His eyes slide shut when he bottoms out, his mouth falling open in a way that’s far too inviting. And for one brief moment of insanity, Bruce imagines closing the space between them and pressing their lips together.)</p><p>—as Jason, it seems impossible that he could ever want <em>this</em>.</p><p>Maybe this is punishment—not just for Bruce, but for both of them. Maybe this is self-destruction, and Bruce is just collateral damage. Whatever the case, if this is to be his penance, then Bruce is all too willing to repent.</p><p>Jason’s started moving in earnest now, working himself on Bruce’s cock like he can’t quite separate the violence from the sex. Bruce’s hands are stranded at his sides—passive, as if he’s an accomplice to a crime of Jason’s own devising—giving and giving as Jason just <em>takes</em>. And there’s a moment when Jason tosses his head back, his eyes hooded and his face drenched in pleasure, and that’s when Bruce sees it.</p><p>The scar.</p><p>An ugly mess of damaged tissue, still red around the edges as though it’s never healed quite right. The one on Jason’s throat. The one that Bruce gave him. Jason’s cheated death more times than any one person should, and this scar is another testament to that. For Jason, it’s a badge of honour. For Bruce, it’s a mark of shame, just one more thing he needs to atone for.</p><p>Bruce knows the rules. Bruce knows how this goes. And yet, he can’t help it: he reaches for Jason in spite of himself, like a moth drawn to a flame, his rough and calloused hands seeking out the delicate skin of Jason’s throat.</p><p>Bruce’s fingertips are a hair’s breadth away from the scar when Jason reacts. In less than a second, Jason has his hand pinned against the concrete, squeezing the bones in his wrist as if he were trying to break them.</p><p>“Don’t,” Jason grits out. The anger in his voice is all the more painful for how familiar it is. “You don’t get to—”</p><p>Jason’s voice breaks. He looks away.</p><p>For a moment he seems to crumble on top of Bruce, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped, and the instinct to reach for him is so powerful, Bruce almost succumbs to it.</p><p>“Jason, I—”</p><p><em>I’m sorry</em>, he wants to say. <em>I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I failed you, </em>but Jason cuts him off with a harsh laugh.</p><p>“Save it,” he says, and it comes out every bit as savage as he intends. “Just—just fuck me, Bruce.”</p><p>And Bruce, who gives and gives and lets Jason just <em>take</em>, finds himself helpless to resist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/scansionictus">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>